SBC Weekly Episode Club
SBC Weekly Episode Club is a thread on SBC located in Episode Discussions. It was started up by Sabrespongebob on August 23rd, 2010. Each week, a user picks an episode and everyone else reviews it, similar to a book club. Here are the episodes from each week and the ones who picked them: August 24th, 2010: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Rock a-bye Bivalve." August 29th, 2010: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "A Pal for Gary." September 4th, 2010: Storytime7 chose the episode "Something Smells." September 11th, 2010: that70sguy92 chose the episode "Bubblestand." September 18th, 2010: Pakasa43 chose the episode "Squid's Day Off." September 24th, 2010: Wumbology chose the episode "Dying for Pie." October 2nd, 2010: Steel_Sponge chose the episode "Skill Crane." October 9th, 2010: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Truth or Square?" October 16th, 2010: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "The Bad Guy Club for Villains." October 23rd, 2010: Storytime7 chose the episode "Squidward in Clarintetland." October 30th, 2010: SBLover95 chose the episode "I Heart Dancing." November 6th, 2010: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "Stanley S. Squarepants." November 13th, 2010: Pakasa43 chose the episode "The Pink Purloiner." November 20th, 2010: Storytime7 chose the episode "Krabby Land". November 26th, 2010: Spongebobiscool chose the episode "Missing Identity". December 4th, 2010: that70sguy92 chose the episode "20,000 Patties Under The Sea". December 11th, 2010: JellyFishJammer chose the episode "Jellyfish Jam". December 17th, 2010: Jjsthekid chose the episode "The Snowball Effect". December 27th, 2010: Steel_Sponge chose the episode "Pre-Hibernation Week". December 31st, 2010: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "SB-129". January 8th, 2011: Storytime7 chose the episode "New Digs". January 15th, 2011: Steel_Sponge chose the episode "The Camping Episode". January 22nd, 2011: Wumbology chose the episode "Tea at the Treedome". January 29th, 2011: CF chose the episode "The Paper". February 5th, 2011: Fa chose the episode "The Graveyard Shift". February 12th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Valetine's Day". February 19th, 2011: Spongebobiscool chose the episode "Enchanted Tiki Dreams". February 26th, 2011: Clappy chose the episode "A Flea in Her Dome". March 5th, 2011: Face chose the episode "Cephalopod Lodge". March 12th, 2011: Pakasa43 chose the episode "Ditchin'". March 19th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Rock Bottom". March 26th, 2011: JellyFishJammer chose the episode "Karate Choppers". April 2nd, 2011: Wumbology chose the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick". April 9th, 2011: Pakasa43 chose the episode "Nasty Patty". April 17th, 2011: CF chose the episode "The Card". April 23rd, 2011: Clappy chose the episode "Home Sweet Pineapple". April 30th, 2011: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "Komputer Overload". May 7th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Grandma's Kisses". May 14th, 2011: JellyFishJammer chose the episode "Krabby Road". May 21st, 2011: Steel Sponge chose the episode "Fear of a Krabby Patty". May 28th, 2011: Wumbology chose the episode "Professor Squidward". June 4th, 2011: Sabrespongebob chose the episode "Dumped". June 11th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "The Splinter". June 18th, 2011: CF chose the episode "Sailor Mouth". June 25th, 2011: SpongeSebastian chose the episode "Doing Time". July 2nd, 2011: tvguy347 chose the episode "Roller Cowards". July 9th, 2011: Old Man Jenkins chose the episode "Neptune's Spatula". July 16th, 2011: that70sguy92 chose the episode "Stuck in the Wringer". July 23rd, 2011: Steel Sponge chose the episode "Boating Buddies". July 30th, 2011: Clappy chose the episode "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired". August 6th, 2011: CDCB chose the episode "No Hat for Pat". August 13th, 2011: Pakasa43 chose the episode "Krusty Love". August 20th, 2011: Jelly chose the episode "Tentacle Vision". August 27th, 2011: Sabre chose the episode "Boat Smarts". September 3rd, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Kracked Krabs". September 11th, 2011: SOF chose the episode "Band Geeks". September 18th, 2011: SpongeSebastian chose the episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors". September 24th, 2011: CDCB chose the episode "Hall Monitor". October 1st, 2011: Sabre chose the episode "Chimps Ahoy!". October 8th, 2011: Wumbology chose the episode "MermaidMan & BarnacleBoy II". October 15th, 2011: Steel Sponge chose the episode "The Wreck of Mauna Loa". October 22nd, 2011: SOF chose the episode "Scaredy Pants". October 29th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "The Curse of Bikini Bottom". November 5th, 2011: Jelly chose the episode "Frakendoodle." November 12th, 2011: Servin' Up Smiles chose the episode "A Friendly Game." November 19th, 2011: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Chum Caverns". November 26th, 2011: CDCB chose the episode "Patrick's Staycation." December 3rd, 2011: Sabre chose the episode "Slide Whistle Stooges." December 10th, 2011 SOF choose the episode "Christmas Who?". December 17th, 2011: JCM chose the episode "Chocolate With Nuts". January 7th, 2012: Unlimitedcat chose the episode "Le Big Switch". January 14th, 2012: Sabre chose the episode "Rule of Dumb". January 21st, 2012: SOF chose the episode "Sponge-Cano!". January 28th, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Single Cell Anniversary". February 4th, 2012: Steel Sponge chose the episode "Mooncation". February 11th, 2012: Wumbology chose the episode "My Pretty Sea Horse". February 18th, 2012: CDCB chose the episode "The Original Fry Cook". February 25th, 2012: SOF chose the episode "Jellyfish Hunter". March 3rd, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "The Hot Shot". March 10th, 2012: Wumbology chose the episode "Patty Hype". March 25th, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Bubble Buddy Returns". March 31st, 2012: teenj12 chose the episode "Breath of Fresh Squidward". April 8th, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Drive Thru". April 14th, 2012: Sabre chose the episode "Love That Squid". April 21st, 2012: Unlimitedcat chose the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly". April 28th, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Pat No Pay". May 4th, 2012: Spongebobfan29 chose the episode "Blackjack". May 14th, 2012: SpongeOddFan chose the episode "Treats!". May 19th, 2012: Jjsthekid chose the episode "Dear Vikings". May 27th, 2012: Unlimitedcat chose the episode "Glove World RIP". June 3rd, 2012: SOF chose the episode "Selling Out". Category: Threads